Fiction Force
by UndeadArtistTheFurry
Summary: Adam and Deliah were orphans, adopted by the leaders of a secret group that tends to emergencies in the fictional world. Once they became teenagers, the two were recruited as part of the team. A threat has appeared...causing characters to strangely vanish without reason. What dangers await them? Who is causing the chaos? What if...it was one if their own?
1. Chapter 1

**10 Years Ago...**

Two orphaned children walked side by side down an old road, heading to the orphanage they called home. The older was a girl named Deliah with blondish brown hair, dull blue-grey eyes, and was wearing an oversized shirt and jeans that were filled with holes. The boy was named Adam and he was younger but only by two years, he had fluffy brown hair and greenish-brown eyes. He was dressed similar to the other orphan, but also had on an old tattered jacket. The two weren't related, but they acted otherwise. They had just got done with some work they had been offered to do, getting paid twenty dollars a piece so they could afford help to buy food for themselves and the other orphans seeing as the woman had run the place was a total bitch.

As they approached the old building, a man and woman were standing in the doorway talking to the owner of the orphanage. The two were obviously rich and had been looking to adopt. The man's hair was slicked back and practically shining like a polished onyx gemstone in the streetlight, sunglasses hid his eyes, and he was wearing a deep grey suit and polished shoes. The woman had long fllowing hair that was obviously dyed as it was brown on the top of her head and faded down to light blonde at the ends. She was wearing red eyeglasses, a red knee length dress, a white coat, and red leather boots.

"You two, get over here. Now." The orphanage owner growled, looking annoyed by the rich-looking couple.

Adam and Deliah hurried over, both looking a little nervous.

The hateful woman then huffed at the two orphans. "Pack your shit, you're being adopted...together..."

 **Now**

"One more round, sis, then I need to go shower." Adam told Deliah as they were playing Zombie Mode on Call of Duty: Black Ops 3.

They had just made it to round 19 after playing for just a few hours, the two were really skilled at videogames. When they were adopted, they were brought into a rich household that got them whatever they wanted and the two had only changed slightly over the years.

Adam was obviously taller, his fluffy hair now a bit darker brown and his eyes were nearly bright green with life. Deliah had cut her hair to her shoulders and bleached it to a more blonde color, her eyes shining like sapphires. It was obvious the two were happy, they were almost always smiling and they acted more like siblings now that they had been adopted as such.

"Adam, I'm down...they've got me incapped!" Deliah said, slightly annoyed as her character was incapacitated and bleeding out.

"Well, they've got me surr-aaaand, I'm down..."

The two groaned and turned the game off.

"We made it farther than last time." Deliah shrugged, standing and stretching.

"Yeah, true." Adam nodded, also standing.

The two left the game room and headed down the hallway to their respective rooms, Adam coming right back out with clean clothes for a shower.

In her room Deliah sat down on her bed with her laptop in her lap, surrounded by plushies that resembled fictional characters from different fandoms. She smiled and snuggled into the pile of soft toys and logged into her Steam account, putting on her headset and opened up a chat on Discord with a few of her friends.

"Hey, guys!" She said happily.

"Hey, Del!" replied three different voices at once.

"Sorry it took me so long, bro and I finally got to round nineteen." she sighed, moving some of her hair out of her face.

"Finally?" Asked a feminine voice.

"Mhm. I got incapped and then he got ambushed. We decided it was the perfect time for a break." Deliah replied, looking through the games she had bought.

"Gonna play anything now?" one of the guys asked.

"I dunno..." Deliah shrugged with her answer, knowing her friends couldn't actually see her. "They finally have the Crash Bandicoot N Sane Trilogy on Steam so I'll probably play it."

Annoyed sounds came from the two guys in the chat.

"You're obsessed with those! Play something else for once!"

"Yeah, don't you also have a plushie version of EVERY character in the series?!"

Deliah rolled her eyes. "Not EVERY CHARACTER! I still don't have Carbon Crash, Von Clutch, and I'm missing three of the Titans.."

The guys all groaned, which caused Deliah to cross her arms.

"Leave her alone, guys." said the female friend.

"Thanks, Lilly." Deliah breathed. "I think I'll get off here now..."

"See what you guys did?" Lilly started yelling.

Deliah sighed and took off her headset, turning off her computer.

"At least you all understand me, right?"

She turned to look at her plushie collection, then was confused to see a small coin-like object laying between her Crash and Neo Cortex plushies. She picked up the coin and observed it: it was a silver color with two capital letter 'F's engraved in the metal surface.

"That's odd...where'd this come from?" Deliah mumbled, standing up to go see if Adam had seen it before.

...

Adam had just got into his room, noticing a strange silver object taped to his Tomb Raider poster. He gently removed the object, not wanting to rip his poster, and rubbed his thumb over the two 'F's that were engraved in the thing.

"Adam, have you seen a strange thing that looks like a coin?" He heard Deliah ask, so he nodded in response.

The two siblings walked back to the game room, but once they were inside, the two objects in their hands started to glow. Adam and Deliah dropped the coins in shock, but the things started floating in the air before floating over to the siblings's PS4 controllers they had used earlier. Deliah picked up her dark blue and dark purple controller while Adam picked up his red flame printed one. As the two turned their controllers on, a blinding light filled the room which caused the adopted pair to close their eyes. Once they could open their eyes, Adam and Deliah were in a room filled with different screens on three of the four walls and strange looking glowing squares along only one if the walls.

"What...is this place?" Deliah asked, Adam just stood in stunned silence.

"This is the Fiction Force headquearters." replied a voice, which belonged to their adopted mother.

"Fiction Force?" the siblings asked together, turning to see both of their adopted parents who were dressed like scientists.

"Yes, children. You two are the newest members of a team that saves the fictional world from possible dangers." Their adopted father said.

"And right now, the fictional world needs you...the rest of the team should be here shortly." their mother added as she typed something on a computer.

In a flash of light, three people were also in the room...Deliah's friends.

"Now...let us explain your first mission..." the mother began, turning to face the group of teenagers.

The group held their badges in their hands, awaiting their first assignment as...

 **The Fiction Force.**


	2. Chapter 2

"So that's your mission. Go into the game, get rid of the crystal that's corrupting the game, and come back. Understand?" explained Eden, the woman in charge who was also the woman who adopted Adam and Deliah.

Deliah and Adam nodded as they were told about their mission, it was given to them as a sort of training mission.

"Good. Let's get you into the game." Eden smiled, leading them to a glowing platform that was in front of a computer screen. "Just hold out your badges and brace yourself. The first transport can be a little surprising."

The siblings did as they were told, holding out their badges and were pulled into the glowing light on the platform. A moment passed and the siblings found themselves on a familiar looking beach, Deliah squealed with glee as she looked around...but her joy faded as she saw her favorite characters all glitched and frozen in place. Some of the sand and trees were colored black is if their data was removed, and the sky was half grey.

"We need to find that crystal..." Deliah spoke in a serious voice, Adam nodded in agreement.

The two began walking along the glitched beach, avoiding the black spaces just in case it was dangerous to touch them. It was silent the entire time, until their badges started beeping in their pockets. Confused, they got their badges out and a robotic voice spoke to them.

"Disguise activated."

The siblings just looked at each other as they were bathed in a glowing light, then they jumped back away from each other in shock when the light faded. The two had been disguised to look like bandicoots, Deliah had bright blonde fur while Adam's fur was a cinnamon red color. They kept their hair color, eye color, and the same clothes they had on when they entered the game. After a moment, the voice from the badge spoke again.

"Profile activated. Please hold out your badge."

The siblings did so, holding their badges face up, and a screen was projected in front of them. They were shown they now had abilities to help them in the game, Deliah could manipulate with earth in any way she wanted, meaning she could use it to create armor or cause earthquakes. Adam's speed and reflexes were increased and he could use small fireballs that he was now able to summon. After taking in all the information, the two started walking again.

...(Mini Skip)...

Moments passed and the two arrived at the top of a waterfall. There was a pit ch black crystal hovering over a rock in the middle of the area, which seemed to be the source of the corruption as data and cokors can be seen flowing to the crystal.

"Let's test our abilities on it..." Adam said, getting into a fighting stance.

The ground started to shake violently before the corrupted data formed into a large spider, making Deliah shiver uncomfortably.

"Eeww, spider..." she stepped back slightly, concentrating and summoning spikes of earth amd sending them to the spider, but it simply ducked and charged at the siblings. Adam used his newly increased speed to move his sister out of the way.

"Let's try something else..." He breathed.

Deliah nodded and made a rock shield around them as the spider tried stabbing at them with its sharp legs. Tiny rocks fell with each strike of the shield, so Adam had to act quickly. He summoned a few fireballs and allowed them to form into one big one, then launched it at the spider's face. Upon contact, the spider screeched loudly as its face began melting which gave the siblings an opening to attack. Adam summoned multiple fireballs as Delia trapped the spider by opening up a hole in the ground. Once the spider was trapped, Adam launched the fireballs which began to melt the spiders body and Deliah created more spikes and impaled the spider with them. After a swift moment, the spider shrieked loudly in pain and collapsed...shattering and causing the black crystal to shatter as well.

The twins stood there, dirty and a bit out of breath. They looked at each other and smiles crept on their faces, then their smiles widened as they tried to keep from laughing...then they burst into excited laughter and high-fived as they watched the game world go back to normal. Deliah sighed happily as she watched the characters on the beach. Right before she could do anything, their bagdes beeped and a hologram of their mother appeared in front of them.

"Well done! Your mission was a success! You will now be returned to base." Eden said, smiling proudly.

Deliah was off staring, wanting to run down and interact with all her favorite characters, then turned to the hologram. "Can't we stay a little longer?"

"Sorry, no...I don't think it would be wise if they were to find out you were from the outside world..." Eden's smile dropped as Deliah and Adam's disguises wore off and Deliah had a look of sadness on her face.

"Maybe another time, sis." Adam said, placing a hand on his sibling's shoulder.

Deliah sighed as she turned her attention to the three bandicoots on the beach, waving at them even though they ciuldn't see her. She crossed her arms and stared at the ground as she and Adam were teleported back to base. Everyone started praising them for their work on their first mission, but Deliah simply used her badge to transport herself home. She left the game room and went to shower and change since the dirt from the mission was still all over her, then once she was done she went to her room and curled up on her bed with her plushie collection. She held a certain trio of plushies closely as she fell asleel, then Adam walked in the room. He sighed, thinking how bad his sister must have felt after nearly losing her favorite characters.

"Goodnight, sis..." Adam whispered, covering Deliah up with her blanket.

Her gave her one last look before turning out the bedroom light and shutting the door, going to his own room and simply flopping over in his bed.


End file.
